


Who We Are Meant To Be

by BlindCupid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Female Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Remus is not a werewolf, everyone is happy healthy and whole, fem!snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindCupid/pseuds/BlindCupid
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle decided to take a different approach to his ambitions and makes the world a better place.Severina Snape grows up relatively happier and healthier because of Tom Riddle’s scholarship program for half-bloods. She at least has Hogwarts and friends who love her. Her life is full of hope and bright future possibilities.There’s just one thing she has to do first: thank Mr. Riddle for all he’s done for her, even if he didn’t realize how much he significantly improved her life.What she doesn’t realize is how she might be the very thing he’s been missing in his own life.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Marauders & Severus Snape, Nagini & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew/Petunia Evans, Tom Riddle/Severina Snape, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 49
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts), [Scarlet_Blade9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Blade9/gifts), [ClarkBruce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkBruce/gifts), [Aira_Slytherin12thGen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira_Slytherin12thGen/gifts), [SilverMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMistress/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [morphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphinx/gifts), [Searching4UFOs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searching4UFOs/gifts), [SenyoretaLaliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenyoretaLaliot/gifts), [elaine314hk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine314hk/gifts), [Minu_Lewiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minu_Lewiz/gifts), [Slythavres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slythavres/gifts), [Mando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mando/gifts), [Erin_Envoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Envoy/gifts), [Ashlesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlesha/gifts).



> This story is long overdue. Dedicated to all my lovely “Love in the Dark” readers and gifted to those of you who left comments. Thank you so much! 
> 
> This is a spin-off, extended version of Severina’s dream/vision in chapters 16 and 17 of “Love in the Dark.”

The dusking sky filtered through the hazy English fog, blanketing a little village that sat comfortably between two steep hills. Through the fog, the fading light revealed only a church on one side of the valley and on the opposite hillside, a manor house. The manor overlooked the village and was by far the most beautiful sight in all of Little Hangleton and the largest and grandest building for miles around. 

At the edge of the estate, hidden by fog and shadows, a man appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. He stretched, rolled his shoulders, and took a deep breath through his nose. He sighed out, “Ah, England.” 

Upon entering the house, with a wave of his hand rather than a physical pull on the door, a small _pop_ noise greeted him and a pretty-little house-elf smiled broadly, 

“Master Riddle’s is being home!” and she clapped her tiny little hands together. 

The man sighed, “So it would seem. How are you Wispy?” So-called for being one of few house-elves to have hair enough to form a tuff of wispy hair on the top of her head. 

“Oh, Wispy is being much better now Master is being home.” 

“That is lovely to hear,’ Mr. Riddle answered politely as he handed the elf his overcoat. ‘You may bring tea to my study along with any mail that came today. If it came before today, burn it. Anything essential would have been redirected anyway.”

“Yes, Master, Wispy is doing just as Master asks.” And she disappeared with another soft _pop_. 

Tom Marvolo Riddle walked through his large and near-empty manor house. When he reached the other side of the manor, he opened a door to the outside, leading to a garden, and beyond the garden, an orchard, and beyond that a little wood. He called out into the night, his tongue, lips, and teeth moving strangely to make a series of hissing sounds. He leaned against the door, fatigued, yet waiting patiently in the cooling air. 

A quickening whisper of movement along the grass, neared and distinctive hissing came from something hidden under the misty fog. The open door illuminated a small patch of light outside but did nothing to reveal the enormity of the snake until its head nearly took up all the light. 

Once the entire body of the snake entered the house, which took a minute or two and all the while the man and the snake hissed back and forth to one another, he closed the door and proceeded to his study, the snake slithered at his side. His tea and his letters waited for him. 

He took up his tea and scanned the first letter from Orion Black,

_You should know, your plans to return to Britain was somehow leaked to the Profit._

Great. Just what he needed.

The second, from Abraxas Malfoy with thinly veiled prodding as to whether or not he was finally going to run for Minister of Magic this term. Tom suspected Malfoy was the one to leak his return to _The Daily Profit_. Likely hoping to pressure him into furthering his political career which would ultimately help further Lucius’s career in the Ministry.

The third, from Albus Dumbledore, asking if he’d like to take a break from traveling and from politics and teach DADA this coming school year. He also added an invitation for a game of Wizard’s chess nondependent on his choice of teaching. 

The last letter was from Mrs. Crawley, his kindly aging social secretary. She was efficient and he appreciated that but she did only what she was told and had little individual initiative. If he forgot to expressly state which engagements he did not want to be scheduled, he’d find himself roped into meeting, dates, and events that he would have preferred not to attend. 

He barely had time to scan the list of engagements scheduled on his return to Britain when he realized he was already running late for his first. A dinner date with Miss Stella Leroy. 

He groaned.

Malfoy and Nott were adamant that he should get married before running for Minister of Magic and kept slipping dinner dates into his itineraries. He really would stop this nonsense soon. 

With any luck, it wouldn’t be a complete disaster. 

———

It had been a complete disaster. 

A fact he was trying hard not to reflect upon, the next day as he walked through Diagon Alley, on his way to tea with Orion Black. The shops were crowded and he was stopped several times by various people who he may have met at some point or who read about him somewhere. He tried half-heartedly to listen but mostly smiled and nodded, answering questions about his political career and his personal life with “Well, I’ve only just returned to Britain, so we shall see.”

He was stopped by a _Daily Profit_ reporter and he answered questions vaguely, diplomatically and smiled for the camera. The attention didn’t bother him as much as one might expect. If he were perfectly honest with himself, he rather enjoyed the attention. He might be having a bad day but that was no excuse to give the papers a bad picture, now was it? Not after working so hard to gain popularity with the public over the years.

With all the delays on the way, he was surprised that he arrived at Rosa’s Tea House before Orion. He took a seat at a table for two and ordered a tea service. 

He was still, rather disturbed by last night’s events. Miss Leroy was an attractive enough witch. Though it was quickly evident that they had little in common. She flattered him and tried her best to be alluring. Tom had bored quickly, which was not an uncommon occurrence for him. He had to excuse himself to the loo just to break the monotony of small talk with such an uninteresting dinner guest. When he got back, she had…

Orion Black’s hand on his shoulder broke his recollections.

“Tom! I hope I haven’t kept you waiting long.” Orion smiled widely.

Tom stood to grip his friend’s shoulder and shake his hand with genuine warmth, “Not at all, Orion, I was glad for a moment to myself, honestly.”

“Oh? Should I leave?” Orion chuckled.

“Not at all, old friend, I only meant… The Profit is hounding me about running for Minister of Magic not to mention Malfoy and Nott as well, and each time I’m in Britain, it seems that I’m set up with another quote-unquote eligible witch. Who, I might add, just keep getting younger.”

“You make it sound like a bad thing.”

“It absolutely is.”

“So, who was she?”

“Leroy’s niece, Stella. She tried to slip me a love potion half-way through dinner.”

Orion Black laughed so hard that the whole of the café turned to look at him. Mr. Riddle just shook his head and with a smirk, calmly sipped his tea.

After Orion regained control and sobering he sighed, “Which reminds me. Walburga delayed me coming here, she impressed upon me that our nieces are yet unmarried. Very beautiful young ladies, all.”

Mr. Riddle snorted, “Are they at least out of Hogwarts?”

“Two of them… The youngest will be graduating after this school year.”

Mr. Riddle shook his head, "I don't know that I'll marry at all."

“Won’t do you any favors politically,” Orion said.

“It could.” He said with a shrug, “Just tell the public that I’m married to my job. If Malfoy and Nott are hoping to make a romantic hero of me, I could paint myself as the hero for Wizarding Britain. So committed to the good of all, that I have no room for anything else,’ 

Tom pauses to sigh and shake his head, “Besides, I don’t think I have the stomach for a purely political marriage or some convenient arrangement. Not anymore. These witches, all of them, even since school, none of them really want me. I can’t explain it. It’s just something in their eyes. It's only getting worse. These witches want Tom Riddle the curse breaker or Tom Riddle the politician, the next Minister for Magic, the philanthropist, the heir of Slytherin. They don't want me.’

“I want someone whose greatest ambition is more than to marry well. I want someone with her own mind. Someone I can talk with, make plans for the future with. Someone who doesn’t just laugh politely at my jokes but actually gets them. It’d be really nice if she made me laugh too. Someone, to grow with you know? Not just an ornament on my arm or someone to smile prettily for the cameras. I can do that on my own,” he chuckled.

Orion considered his friend a moment before smirking, “I didn’t realize you were such a romantic.”

“It isn’t really that,' Tom huffed leaning back in his chair, “I don’t know that I need some great romance. I just want someone I can trust. I wouldn’t say no to love, though.' He looked up at his friend seriously, 'If you had a choice, rather than being married off, would you have picked Walburga for yourself?' He ran a hand down his face, 'Sorry, I crossed a line.”

“No, it’s okay.' Orion sighed, 'Walburga and I have had our problems, especially at the beginning, but we are working on it.”

“I know. You’re a better man than I. I don’t want to have to work on my marriage, I have enough work as it is.” A clock chimed and Tom glance at it, “Speaking of which, I have a meeting with one of my scholarship students. That’s another thing to add to the list, someone who isn’t always looking to scrape a little more out of me. It’d be nice to have a witch who gave as good as she got.” He chuckled and winked at Orion.

They rose together and embraced once more.

“I hope you find her, Tom. You deserve to be happy, to have a family. No matter how crazy Walburga makes me, I wouldn’t have my boys without her. Family can be a wonderful thing.” Orion squeezed his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Severina Snape finished examining the gift. Her stomach thrummed with nerves. She hoped the meeting with Mr Riddle would go well. He had been her role model since she’d first heard his story: the half-blood, last surviving heir of Slytherin who was raised in a muggle orphanage and changed forever archaic prejudices on light and dark magic, blood purity, creature classifications, and the use of dementors in Wizarding prisons. His life was one of insatiable ambition. Between his stints in politics, he also travelled the world as a Curse Breaker and a researcher of dark creatures and artifacts. He wrote the majority of the books they studied in DADA class at Hogwarts. 

Severina wasn’t the type of young lady to indulge in celebrity crushes. No, she was not some crazed fangirl. She admired and respected Mr Riddle, but this gift was something more than a gift of admiration. 

Mr. Riddle offered academic scholarships for half-bloods and Severina was fortunate enough to be one of those scholarship students. Severina didn’t know what she would have done without his financial support. She would have barely scraped through her first six-year of Hogwarts. Her scholarship had provided fresh robes and new books every year and it had made all the difference in the world to her. Her last six years at Hogwarts had been the happiest of her life and she only wished to thank Mr Riddle for making that possible. 

Severina approved of the custom engraving and wrapping. She paid the shopkeeper and carefully placed the gift in her bag.

On her way through Diagon Alley, to meet her friends at Florean Fortescue’s, she heard someone calling her name.

“Sev! Hey, wait up!” It was Lily’s voice. 

Severina turned with a wide smile, “Lily! Tuny!”

Petunia and Lily walked toward her and Lily linked her arm through Severina’s and her sister’s. Together they walked into Florean Fortescue’s. David Bowie’s _Golden Years_ was playing from a record player.

The guys were already waiting for them. 

Lily squealed in delight when she reached James and he gathered her into a loving embrace and kissed her soundly. 

They pulled apart and Lily sighed,“Just one more year of Hogwarts. Can you believe it?”

“And then our wedding and on to our happily ever after.” James smiled warmly, lovingly and kissed her again.

“Oi, mate! Get a room!” Sirius barked out good-naturedly. Regulus was beside him smirking and shaking his head in mock disapproval. Remus chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“You’re just jealous.” Snickered Petunia who sat next to Peter and he put his arm possessively around her shoulders.

“Of what? Of you, Evans chicks macking on my mates 24-7? Not in the least, I assure you.” Sirius scoffed.

“Don’t listen to him for a minute, Tuny, sweetie. You’re absolutely right, he’s jealous.” They leaned in and nuzzled their noses together.

Severina looked like she just bit into a vomit flavoured Bertie Bott’s bean. Sirius made a gaging face and even Regulus and Remus looked away uncomfortably. James and Lily didn’t notice because they were doing something similar with their noses. 

Couples were weird and Severina hoped she’d never act so ridiculously if she ever fell in love. With any luck, she wouldn’t and she’d be free to pursue her life free from such entanglements. 

Regulus cleared his throat and attempted to bring a little decorum to the group, “I believe Lily and James are going to be Head Girl and Head Boy together this year? Though, I’m still not sure how James, arguably the biggest prankster at Hogwarts, was selected to be Head Boy. He wasn’t even a prefect, was he?”

Remus shrugged, “Nope.” 

“Dumbledore enjoys a good joke.” Sirius explained.

“Dumbledore has a wonderful sense of humour.” James said

“So, you being Head Boy is a joke?” Severina smirked at James.

James narrowed his eyes at her and moved to grab her. She tried to sidestep him but his fingers caught her ribs and started tickling. 

“Ah! James... stop, you toe rag!” cried Severina.

“Toerag?” He asked in mock offence while she kept trying to wiggle away from his fingers, “You need to respect the badge Sevy, or else face the consequences.”

Sirius laughed. Lily and Remus just shook their heads at James’s antics. Petunia and Peter rolled their eyes and ignored them in favour of each other. Regulus looked sideways, thinking he would never understand why Sev put up with Gryffindor antics.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough...” Sev gasped, “James, I’m serious!”

“No, I’m Sirius.” Sirius said in mock concern and pulled Severina out of James’s grasp, “James you broke her. She doesn’t even know who she anymore.” Sirius shook his head sadly.

Severina groaned and shared a look with Regulus saying without words, in Slytherin eyebrow arching code- “Why do I put up with these Gryffindors?” His eyebrow shrugged as if to say- “I have no idea. I happen to be unfortunately related to one. What’s your excuse?”

“Well, I don’t know about you lot, but I’m ready for ice cream.” Peter announced.

“I think I’ll try Sticky Toffee Pudding this time.” said Tuny.

“Hmm… Chocolate Chili sounds interesting.” said Remus.

״Clotted Cream is my favourite! I simply cannot divert.” said Lily and asked Severina, “Earl Grey and Lavender for you, Sev?”

Severina, “Not today I’m afraid, I have one more errand to run. I’ve only come to let you all know.”

Severina was surprised how disappointed they all looked.

“Well, we’ll go with you and then come back for ice cream after.” Remus suggested.

“No, it’s okay, go on and enjoy. I’m not sure how long this will take and it’s not in Diagon.” 

“Can you join us later?” asked Regulus.

“I’m expected at my Uncle’s for dinner tonight so, I’ll say my goodbyes now. ” 

Severina turned to Lily and Petunia and pecked them both on the cheeks, waved the boys goodbye and headed out trying to ignore her nervous energy while she clung to her bag.

——

Severina stood in front of the large manor house, the golden placard read “Riddle House” and she took a moment to look across the little village town below. She wondered what it must be like for Mr Riddle to live here. 

Did he hate it? Did he feel vindicated? After growing up in an orphanage because his muggle father didn’t want anything to with him and his mother died giving birth to him, Mr Riddle inherited his father’s fortune anyway when Tom Riddle Sr. died prematurely.

Did he feel a little like a king up here looking down on Little Hangleton? He certainly must feel like a Lord, at least. 

Severina looked back at the manor and took a steadying breath that only shook a little. The summer breeze carried in the scent of honeysuckles and she let that calm her further.

She pulled out the gift-wrapped box. It was green with a silver string and embossed with glossy shimmering scales. She hoped it didn’t look like she was trying too hard but in truth, she genuinely wanted him to be pleased with her gift. 

Severina approached the front doors and knocked. The doors swung open and she was greeted by a happy little house-elf wearing a fine tunic robe and a bright smile. The elf lead Severina through the house to a sitting room where she waited to meet Mr Riddle.

Severina looked around nervously and chewed her bottom lip. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t been imagining this moment for a long time, years maybe. She felt a bit silly about it now. The reality of the situation took on an almost dreamlike quality and she wondered if she was being completely ridiculous for wanting this as badly as she did.

She hadn’t waited long, at least, she hadn’t thought so when the door reopened and Tom Riddle entered the room. 

“Sorry, to keep you waiting, Miss…” 

Tom Riddle was dressed in smart business-formal wizard robes and his hair was slicked back. Her breath caught for a moment and she tried so hard no to react outwardly to the sight of him actually standing in front of her, in person. He was achingly handsome, but of course, Severina knew he would be and tried her best to look past it. 

She was not some silly girl with a crush, she reminded herself. She was here to thank him and then move on with her life. Pursue her own ambitions rather than admiring his. 

She met his eyes and he seemed stunned speechless. Severina wondered if he had been expecting someone else and decided to pretend that she didn’t notice. 

“Miss Snape, sir. Well… Soon to be Miss Prince, once my uncle officially names me his heir..’ She cleared her throat. ‘Which is why I’m here sir, with the reconciliation of my family, I won’t be needing your scholarship anymore. I know that you have other students that you sponsor and I’m sure the money can go to someone who can benefit from it, as I have.”

She blushed a little. Mr Riddle hadn’t said anything and had just been able to close his mouth properly, only to have his left lip turn up in a sort of smile-smirk.

She continued clearly, quickly and with purpose just like she rehearsed, “Thank you for allowing me this meeting. I wanted to thank you in person for all that you’ve done for me, even if you didn’t know it. Especially, because you couldn’t possibly know how much your sponsorship through my last six years of Hogwarts has significantly improved my life and the opportunities I will have for the future. After I graduate, I intend to become a Potions Mistress and Spell Crafter.”

Severina’s eyes lit with hope and joy at all the future could for hold her, “I hope to make a difference in this world. Make an impact in my chosen fields that will hopefully help others both individually and at large in the Wizarding world. The way you have.”

She looked down, bashful and stepped toward him holding out the gift to him, “It’s not much and it's more symbolic than anything, but will you accept this, rather humble gift of gratitude?”

Mr Riddle cleared his throat and tentatively reached for the gift. His fingertips grazed hers as he took the gift from her hands. Severina blushed deeply and took a step back, letting her arms wrap lightly around herself.

“Thank you, Miss Snape, I’m glad that...” He cleared his throat and his eyes flitted around the room a moment before landing on her. He chuckled, self-deprecating, “I’m usually not at a loss for words.”

“Oh, that’s alright, I know you’re a busy man and I don’t want to take up much more of your time. I’ll see myself out.”

Severina smiled brightly deciding that she’s already had more time with him than she ever imagined; so, she started toward the door and didn’t see Mr Riddle’s face fall in astonishment and disappointment. She only made it a step, however, before she stopped,

“Oh! Actually, I may have to explain the gift a bit…” Severina bit her lip and looked down at the box like she wished she’d thought this part through.

Mr. Riddle, however, smiled widely and took up the opportunity with practised ease and confidence, “Then, please, Miss Snape, I insist you take tea with me and tell me all about your gift and some more about yourself.”

He called the house-elf from before and ordered tea. Then he led her gallantly to sit beside him on the settee, ignoring the two wing back chairs which faced each other with a coffee table between. The house-elf, when she arrived with tea, looked at the seating arrangement oddly and moved the table so it would be nearer the settee.

Severina noticed, but chose not to comment. 

Mr. Riddle examined the gift, “I must say I thoroughly approve of the wrapping. Did you know I was in the Slytherin house?” Mr. Riddle asked.

Severina looked away with a smile then returning her eyes to his, “Yes, I’m pretty sure everyone knows.”

He tsked, “Do I mention it often?” He smirked.

“A bit. I’m in Slytherin, myself.” She informed him.

“Are you?” He asked, pleased.

She nodded, “I wouldn’t lie to you. How have you not opened it yet? I’m ready to open it and I know what’s inside.”

They both laughed and Severina couldn't help but notice the thrill that went through her at the warm rich sounds of his charming laugh and when he looked at her with his perfect smile. His deep blue eyes were intense to the point of being piercing and Severina had to look instead at the gift in his hands. She didn’t notice how his eyes lingered a second or two longer than hers.

“Oh alright,’ He said and undid the silver string, ever so slowly, letting it fall away before starting on the paper. He took his time, pealing off corner by corner being ever-so-careful not to rip any of the wrappings. All the while he would glance up at Severina with a smug little smirk and she knew he was teasing her. Severina schooled her features, however, and picked up her cup of tea and sipped patiently for him to finish. He chuckled deep from his belly when she did.

It was a wooden box; on top- a silver plate engraved with the words, “To Mr Tom Riddle with the deepest gratitude, your devoted servant, always, Severina Snape-Prince.” He lifted the lid and inside their silk-lined beds, lay three potion vials. He touched the first with his fingertip, “This one is empty.”

“Yes, it's symbolic. It represents me and my life before you… your scholarship. I had nothing and I was nothing. The next…” She pointed to the golden potion beside the empty one.

“Felix Felicis.” Mr. Riddle identified.

“Yes,” she smiled at him, “It's a stronger form, I’ve come up with a way to concentrate it. A drop will last a day and the bottle a month.”

“Truly?” He asked, clearly impressed.

She chuckled softly, “Don’t sound so shocked and I told you, I wouldn’t lie to you. Yes, truly.” She added hurriedly, “Not that you need luck.” He smirked and she continued with a blush, “It can also be seen as symbolic. Not only because you have given me fortune and luck in my life, but also that you have given me an opportunity to improve myself- even more than, may have otherwise been thought possible.”

He swallowed and moved to the next. His brow pinched together, bewildered, “Is this a love potion antidote?”

Severina laughed and covered her mouth to regain control. He looked at her still puzzled but a confused smile playing on his lips.

“Ah, yes… that’s actually a bit of a joke. You’re so often on the cover of Witch Weekly, my friends and I have a running joke that you must drink love potion antidotes with your English breakfast. Sorry… it's just a bit, well…” She didn’t finish her thought, so busy were the two laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus never was bit by Greyback because Tom had by then changed prejudices against dark creatures. Mr. Lupin never angered Greyback by saying something inflammatory about werewolves (like they are soulless and only deserve death, if I remember correctly).
> 
> So Remus Lupin also gets to have a perfectly happy childhood free of pain or fear of prejudices!


	3. Chapter 3

She was... she was something, Tom thought. He couldn’t say why but as soon as he saw her it was like all the air left the room. Then she started talking and he wasn’t sure if he would rather laugh or cry. Her voice was... ethereal, her eyes were like the night sky and her smiles were guileless. She looked away once in a while bashfully, but kept determined professionalism until she started teasing him!

He hadn’t felt like this since... well he couldn’t remember ever feeling like this. Certainly not about a witch. 

She hasn’t even finished her NEWTs yet... a seventh-year? Merlin, he was old enough to be her father. He wasn’t about to do the math right now though. Not while she was talking.

“After my grandfather died, in the winter, my Uncle decided he wanted to reach out to my mother. It doesn’t seem that he and my mother had been close as children and have little in common, but it has been... oh how to describe it... it’s this part of me- of the heritage that had once felt closed off to me- has been opened wide and it’s as if I am discovering magic all over again. That probably doesn’t make much sense...”

“No it does,” he quickly reassured her, “I didn’t know until Albus Dumbledore came to visit me at the orphanage, that there were others like me. Then, of course, being a parseltongue, I was still a bit set apart. Finding my Slytherin heritage and despite my maternal grandfather and uncle being less than open to accepting my existence...” he had taken her to the garden and when he looked over at her, she was listening intently. Actually listening, not just being polite and he forgot what he had been saying exactly, “Anyway, I know what you mean.”

Tom swallowed and wondered why he couldn’t seem to talk. Ever since he laid eyes on her, there was this burning pressure in his chest and his throat. It was very distracting.

She didn’t seem to notice though. She simply turned to look at some flowering plant in the garden he couldn’t care less about, except that she looked like she belonged here, in his garden. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to make sure she wasn’t simply a statue or ornament, but there was something untouchable about her.

“My best friend is muggle-born and when I met her she hadn’t known anyone else who could do magic either. She was so relieved when we met and I told her about the wizarding world. We were fast friends.” She smiled warmly at the memory and Tom almost ached jealously for what she was feeling at that moment, “That was a year before you proposed the muggle-born education act.”

Usually, he took smug pleasure in the recognition of his accomplishments. Mostly, because it proved how successfully he had been able to gather support from the underrepresented classes, all the while cultivating an image of philanthropic goodwill. It had simply been strategic and suddenly that didn’t seem like a good enough reason.

“I should’ve done it sooner.” He said, genuinely feeling it at that moment.

“You can’t be expected to be the only one trying to change the world.” She said seriously.

Despite the ease with which she had smiled and teased and laughed only moments before, she seemed to revert to an almost severe demeanor. Like perhaps this was her natural state while the laughter had been learned. He wondered who might have taught her.

He couldn’t decide if he liked her better laughing or severe. 

He liked her. 

He didn’t like anyone. Not really, not sincerely, not genuinely. He was very good at making people believe he did and he sometimes wondered what it felt like to have... well— feelings. 

That’s what this was, wasn’t it? Feelings? Emotions?

Time didn’t seem to be moving at a normal speed. His heartbeat faster than it had ever done without physical exertion and his head felt light and fuzzy, his neck hot, his throat tight, and his tongue heavy.

When he had told Orion that he wouldn’t say no to love, he hadn’t meant… he hadn’t thought… he had only said it because it sounded like the right thing to say. It had worked, Orion’s eyes softened and Tom was sure Orion would not be forcing his nieces on him anytime soon, and hopefully, Orion would warn off Nott and Malfoy on his behalf. 

Severina was looking at him, her brow creasing a little. He was staring, he knew he was staring but he couldn’t stop. She wasn’t the most beautiful witch he had ever been in company with, but she was captivating in her own way. 

He wanted to touch her. Any other witch, he would have already, but he couldn’t seem to move. Any other witch, he would have flattered her— he would have told her that he has never met a witch like her before; that he thought her the most enchanting witch he has ever met; that he simply can’t help himself and then he would already have her in his arms, under his lips, pressed into the sheets of his bed. That’s what he always did before and it always worked, but then, it had never been the truth before. 

Her eyes looked right through him and he could hardly breathe, let alone speak. Her attention snapped to the path ahead of them and her eyes went wide. 

He liked her profile, he decided. Her nose was a bit large and the tip of her nose was a bit hooked, her cheekbones and jawline were prominent. She wasn’t soft curves, pump, and warm hues; she was sharps lines and cool contrasts. Still, her skin looked as smooth as satin and her hair moved like silk in the wind whenever the summer breeze braved to caress her. 

_“Did this witch slip you something? Are you, alright? Do you want me to bite her?”_ Nagini hissed. 

Tom blinked and glanced down at his familiar. _“No, don’t bite her. Why would you think she slipped me something? She hasn’t.”_

_“I’ve been watching you since you two came into the garden and you’ve done nothing but stare at her. See, you’re right back staring at her. Something is wrong. Also, your body heat is hotter than normal. It’s not even all that warm today. Would you stop staring at her and look at me while I’m talking to you?”_

Severina took an unconscious step toward him while keeping her eyes on Nagini. She smelt like jasmine and sandalwood. He could almost feel the heat of her and wanted to pull her closer and feel that heat mingled with his own. She tucked her hair behind her ear and asked, 

“I-is this your familiar?”

Tom nodded but she wasn’t looking at him, still focused on Nagini. He tried to speak but words felt caught in his throat so, he cleared his throat and answered, 

“Yes.” 

_“What is wrong with you? Tom, I think you ought to go to St. Mungo’s. Tom? Do you hear me? Are you listening? I’ll bite her, Tom. I swear I will! If she’s done something to you, I’ll rip her throat out.”_

Severina smiled shyly at him, “What is she saying?” 

Tom smiled widely. Her eyes were on his and her attention completely his and he felt… giddy? Is this what giddy feels like? Seems like a strange term but the word itself felt accurate. He couldn’t recall ever feeling giddy before. There was a bubbling sensation in his chest, rising in his throat and making his head feel dazed like it was filling with energy it couldn’t contain.

“She’s saying I should invite you to stay for dinner.” He answered smoothly.

 _“No, I certainly did not. I said I’d bite her not eat her.”_ Nagini corrected but Tom ignored her.

Severina’s face fell and Tom’s ‘giddiness’ deflated with an immediate internal _pop_. 

“I’m afraid I am expected at my Uncle’s tonight for dinner, but please tell her that I appreciate her consideration.” She said politely and bowed a little to Nagini in acknowledgment.

Tom was… confused. She had just said no to dinner with him? He was stunned and felt like he had just swallowed a rather large rock. She said no? No one ever said no before- certainly not a witch. If they had previous engagements, they would cancel them as to not pass up an opportunity with him.

 _“Well, Tom, looks like you’re losing your touch.”_ Nagini laughed in shuddered hisses.

Tom glared at Nagini, _“Stay out of this.”_

Severina wasn’t looking at either of them, as she was checking the time. Tom straightened his spine and put on his alluring smirk, he opened his mouth to speak but she spoke first,

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Riddle, I am very glad I had a chance to meet you in person and again, I thank you for… everything, I guess.” She laughed lightly and held out her hand for him to shake. 

Tom’s face fell and he felt itchy desperation spread through him. He looked down at her hand and took it in a handshake. Her hand was soft, her palm warm in his and her long graceful fingers cool against the heat of his skin. She squeezed his hand gently and moved to pull it away, but Tom held it firm and shifted his hold to her fingers, lifting them. Her slight fingers were smooth and cool against his lips. Her eyes widened, her lips parted, her face flushed. 

He lowered her hand to the level of his sternum and brushed his thumb across her knuckles. His heart seemed to register her proximity and responded by trying to beat out of his chest. 

“Miss Snape...” He began.

She pulled her hand out of his and her expression turned severe and closed off and he wondered what he had done. Her smile turned forced and she seemed to shake herself a little. She waited for him to continue but his mouth went dry. 

“Thank you for your gift,” was all he could think to say. 

Her eyes soften a little and her smile warmed, she waved a little and said, “Goodbye, Mr. Riddle,” then with a soft _pop_ and a swirl of disapparition, she was gone.

Still looking at the spot where she had just stood, Tom rubbed at a spot on his breastbone and spoke to Nagini, 

_“What just happened?”_

_“I believe, Tom, that was called rejection.”_

_“Rejection? ...it hurts... like a stinging hex to the sternum. I don’t care for it at all.”_

_“I suppose you are human after all.”_

_“Now, now, Nagini, no need to insult me. I’ve just suffered rejection, as you so aptly put it. No need to rub salt in the wound.”_

All the feeling and emotion of mere moments ago, fled him as soon as she had disappeared. Now that the emotion was gone, he was acutely aware that it was missing. Logically, he had been able to gather over the years, that he didn’t experience feelings quite the same way as others around him, but never knowing what he was missing, he never felt bereft. Until now. Until he met her...

“Severina,” he breathed out her name as though to call her back simply by thinking of her and speaking her name aloud. 

“I’m going to marry her.” He decided and became thoughtful.

 _“You just met her.”_ Nagini stated– almost a question.

Tom tapped his lips, remembering the feel of her hand in his and his lips on her fingers.

_“Yes and I didn’t want to say goodbye.”_


	4. Chapter 4

Tom’s smile was starting to hurt from the effort he was having to put into keeping it on his face. He could feel his smile sting the joints of his jaw like he was sucking on something overly sour. His ‘friends’ promised him they would not attempt to set him up with any witches at the Malfoy’s Midsummer Celebration. Yet here he was...

Bellatrix Black was a very beautiful young witch and she had a spark in her eyes that was both alluring and unnerving. Tom had quickly determined that this particular Miss Black was entirely insane. She laughed at odd times, sounding like an Erkling, and she kept finding reasons to touch him, much to the curious disappointment of the Lestrange heir who watched them grumpily a few feet away. 

“You sound like you lead such an exciting life, Mr. Riddle. I know I-,” she brushed his arm gently and looked up at him through her lashes, “I certainly _desire_ excitement.” She bit her lip sensuously and her eyes held pure lust.

It was times like these, Tom wondered why he had never taken up smoking... or killing- something to take the edge off the boredom of dealing with people. Were she another witch, he may have been tempted, but he could not imagine Severina’s cool intelligence, easy laughter, and aching innocence ever trying so overtly to seduce him in the middle of a party. 

Severina had utterly ruined him. It had only been a week since he met her and every day felt a little more empty without her in it.

His eyes grazed the grounds of Malfoy Manor and the people gathered around tables and under the shade of aesthetically placed gazebos. White peacocks strutted around begging treats from guests. Fairies fluttered into the grounds from the garden, explored the floral decor, and flew through the archway into the labyrinth of seven-foot-tall white-rose bushes.

Bellatrix must have interpreted his actions as checking if they could slip away unnoticed. Her fingers slid around his palm and gave him a gentle tug, causing his eyes to snap back to her.

“No one will notice,” she conspired in a hush, “Come. I know the perfect place.”

The rich warmth of _her_ laughter touched his ears and Tom knew he had only felt numbness until now. Emotions flooded through him, emotions he had yet to name, but the rush of it felt like diving bodily into a hot spring after trudging through the chill of winter.

Tom was unaware that he had pulled his hand away from Bellatrix’s grasp rather rudely. His attention spun to find his source of warmth. 

She was coming out of the labyrinth, framed by white roses. A picture of contrasts, her black hair and eyes would not be dulled by summer’s light, while her milky-white skin wanted to share in the beauty of the roses. She was smiling and laughing freely like a Grecian nymph in the garden. 

So focused was he on the sight of her, he did not at first see any but her. He did not imagine that the source of her happiness was anything but innately sourced. Not until the handsome dark-haired youth beside her took her hand in his and twirled her around, pulled her into his arms as though in a dance, and waltzed with her a few steps. Until another, taller and broader, but equally handsome young wizard wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her out of the dance, and her back into his chest. 

Rage was an emotion with which Tom was familiar. One he had long ago tamed. This rage, however, was different. This rage was not born of bitterness or hate or annoyance. This rage poured forth from the crack in his heart, bleeding and seeping over his innards. 

He left Bellatrix with a sharp smile, “Do excuse me, Miss Black. Perhaps, Mr. Lestrange could oblige you?” Tom said and jerked his head in the direction of the grumpy Rodolphus Lestrange who was sipping a drink and standing with his brother. 

She huffed and stared after him, confused and indignant. He cared not. 

As eager as he was to reach Severina, he was the heir of Slytherin, thank you very much, and not a drop of Gryffindor brashness to be found. With composure and subtly, he efficiently made his way through the grounds. Genially greeting those who called out to him. Shaking hands with eager wizards, pecking the cheeks of blushing witches. Answering questions diplomatically and excusing himself politely. Leaving everyone in his wake all the more enraptured of him.

It meant, however, that when he reached Severina, she had already moved into a gazebo with a group of at least four, but then he had lost sight of her. As he neared, he caught a glimpse of her profile just before his path was cut off by a girlish giggle and a short brown-haired witch with large round glasses.

“Hello, Tom,” she twittered in a high pitched, whiny-type voice.

“Ah! Hello, Miss Warren.”

She giggled like a bird being shaken violently, “Oh, Tom! Miss Warren? We know each other better than that.”

Actually, they didn’t. Not in the strictest sense. They had been at Hogwarts at the same time. She had been two years younger; he once walked in on her crying in the girl's bathroom in his fifth-year while he was looking for Slytherin’s Chamber of Secrets. She had poked her head out of a stall to see who had come into the bathroom. Having been caught he said simply, “Sorry... Myrtle, right? I didn’t realize this was the girl’s bathroom, my mistake,” and left.

She, however, was so thrilled that he had known her name that she told the entire school. She even started a rumor that he had kissed her to cheer her up while she was crying after being bullied by some of the girls in her year. He never did find the Chamber of Secrets because that particular bathroom was always filled with girls hoping he would mistake it for the boys' again. The bullies never picked on Myrtle again and were ironically bullied themselves for their reputation of being bullies. Myrtle became one of the most popular girls in her year and Tom gained the reputation of being something of a golden-hearted philanthropist. 

Myrtle had a talent for rumors and gossip so, she made her career of it as the gossip columnist for _Witches Weekly_. She had a soft spot for Tom and Tom reaped the benefits of being on the good side of an accomplished gossip.

“Myrtle, of course, you are well, I hope?”

“I’ll be better when you tell me a secret,” she whispered.

“A secret?”

“Something juicy, Tom, or at least tell me something and I’ll make it juicy,” she giggled again.

“I’ll tell you what, find me at the end of the celebration and I’ll tell you a secret.” 

Myrtle clapped her hands together with glee and let him pass.

Tom smiled, finally entering the gazebo. She was mere feet away. He could look at her freely, he could step forward and touch her if he dared. Tom's eyes found Severina's immediately and all that rage that pooled in his gut cooled and calmed. He never wanted to leave her eyes. 

———

Severina’s heart stopped when Tom Riddle walked into the gazebo. She never thought she would see him again. He was even more handsome than she remembered. His eyes met hers and she felt like she was back in his garden again. His eyes were alarming, intense, and piercing right through her walls. 

When he had kissed her hand, it shattered all of her defenses and rationalizations against romance- that wall that she had built brick by brick every time she witnessed the darker side of love from her parents. Friendships were fine. Friendships were safe. Never love. Not even infatuation. She couldn’t risk it. She couldn’t risk love ripping away at her hopes and dreams and ambitions. 

She had done so well protecting herself from such feelings. Until the gentle grasp of his hand raised her fingers to the soft pressure of his lips. Even after his lips left her skin, she could feel their very shape branded on her, with a burning chill that awakened something inside of her. Something that she would have rather left in eternal sleep. So she closed herself off, pushed the feeling away, and destroyed it as she would a boggart, laughing at the folly of falling in love with someone like Tom Riddle. 

She recovered from his piercing gaze. She smiled politely and turned her attention to her uncle, Claudius Prince, who sat in his wheelchair between herself and Orion Black. Her uncle was born crippled but despite being physically disabled, he was an incredibly intelligent and powerful wizard. One of his favorite things to do was fly a broom. He could fly his wheelchair expertly, but he said the broom was more thrilling. 

Severina had only known her uncle a few months, but she had found in him a parental figure that she could admire and respect. He was three years younger than her mother and very different in many ways. He preferred intellectual pursuits and philosophical conversations. He had been sorted into Ravenclaw and worked as a researcher in the Department of Mysteries—an Unspeakable, though few knew that about him. 

He had told her that naming her as his heir took a bit of pressure off him. He had confided in her that while he wasn’t physically incapable, he nevertheless, considered himself asexual, and between his physical disability and his job he hadn't been looking forward to courting anyone and trying to start a family on principle alone. Severina more than respected that and was infinitely glad her mother let her move in with Uncle Claudius. Her mother, however, stayed with Tobias. After all, Eileen and Tobias loved each other to the point of ruination. 

Orion Black introduced her uncle to Mr. Riddle and then to herself,

“and Mr. Prince’s niece, Miss Snape, or is it to be Snape-Prince?”

Her uncle answered in his deep rich voice that always felt like a comforting brush of velvet across the skin, “Though she is my heir in all but legality, she is a Prince in full, as soon as she wishes it,” 

Claudius never seemed to smile with his mouth. His face was rarely expressive at all. His eyes, however, smiled readily at his niece. Severina nodded and focused on the paternal love of her uncle as she addressed Mr. Riddle,

“My preference is Prince if you will.”

“Then, Miss Prince... a pleasure,” he reached for her hand, and for a second time her skin felt his lips. Severina tried not to shatter.


	5. Chapter 5

She was everything he remembered and more. Seeing her and being near her again was intoxicating, the quickest addiction he could imagine. 

Orion introduced his sons, the two young wizards who had been pawing Severina’s person outside the labyrinth. The eldest, Sirius, was even more handsome than Orion had been at seventeen and the younger, Regulus, was almost as handsome but in a more effeminate way that made you think ‘beautiful.’ Tom may have gripped their hands more firmly than necessary. Then Orion introduced a pretty little red-headed witch, Miss Evans, and a handsome athletic-looking youth with glasses and messy hair, Mr. Potter.

Finally, Orion introduced Severina’s uncle, a crippled wizard with intelligent eyes and an attractive voice. Uncle and niece did not resemble each other much and yet the resemblance of their eyes, the velvet quality of their voices, and the quiet severity in the shape of their mouths were almost uncanny. 

When Severina was introduced as Prince, Tom felt it suited her, for now. If he could he would make her a queen, but he would settle for making her his soon.

The moment he had her fingers in his hands, he held them firmly and kissed her knuckles. The contact was too short for his liking and her attention too quick to turn away from him. She didn’t allude to having met him a week ago. Her uncle seemed to be studying them but didn’t reveal if he knew or not. Had she kept their meeting a secret? For a moment he wondered if he had dreamt it all in some fevered vision. 

He wanted to call her out. He wanted to remind her and tell everyone listening that they had already met. That they shared an afternoon together and it had shaken awake something in him that hadn’t been there before. How could he have experienced something so pivotal in his own life, not have affected her the same? 

He needed her and he knew it. He was going to marry her; he had decided. It was his new ambition and none of his ambitions had felt like options, only a realization of purpose. This was no different, except he never felt so at risk for loss if he failed. 

He was sure she was avoiding him throughout the party. Mostly, he spoke to her uncle who was intelligent enough to be distracting, which he was grateful for when Severina went off with her friends. All young and vibrant in their own ways. The Black brothers vied for her attention, while Miss Evans and Mr. Potter diverted her with ease and when Lucius Malfoy greeted her with a peck on the cheek and led her by the arm to meet Abraxas, well, the Black brothers weren’t the only ones glaring grumpily.

What had he done wrong? How he scared her off? She was purposefully avoiding him, he was sure, but why?

“Your niece, how is she handling being an heiress?” Tom asked Claudius Prince.

“I am confident Severina will do me proud. I admit neither of us expected what suddenly being an heiress would mean for her. I’ve already been contacted with several proposals of courtship.”

Tom’s blood spiked and could only ask, “Oh?”

“I haven’t brought any to Severina’s attention, yet. I wouldn’t want anything to distract her from her NEWTs.” Claudius’s eyes regarded him.

“Certainly not, ” Tom agreed.

“And I doubt Severina would respond favorably to any offers of courtship. Severina… she is not as solitary a creature as she would like to think, but she is very guarded.”

Tom looked over to where Lucius was walking Severina towards the garden. They were talking amicably, but Severina had reclaimed her hand from his arm and had put a little more distance between them as they walked. 

Claudius was fortuitously pulled into a conversation with another researcher and Tom made his way to the garden. He, of course, understood the thinly veiled warnings well enough, and could hardly contain his amusement. As if any warning could keep him from her. As if he would see any obstacle as a deterrent rather than a challenge to win. 

Tom neared the garden and stopped to greet Walburga Black who stood with her youngest niece.

“Oh Tom, do let me introduce my niece, Narcissa Black.”

Tom bent over Narcissa’s hand and kissed her fingers. “Charmed, Miss Black. Perhaps your aunt could spare you a moment? I intended to enjoy the beauty of the garden, but I think you would make a more lovely addition if you would agree to accompany me?”

Narcissa blushed and Walburga practically shoved her niece toward him. They walked in silence with Narcissa’s hand tucked into Tom’s elbow not far behind Lucius and Severina. Upon seeing the couple, Narcissa pressed closer to his side and Tom grinned with self-satisfaction. 

The garden was quiet and the couple in front of them were speaking in hushed tones. Tom turned to the witch on his arm and didn’t hush his voice, instead, he spoke from his diaphragm at a lower than normal level that he knew would carry with subtly.

“This is truly a lovely garden. I have a garden at my own estate, but I’m afraid it would be put to shame by this one. Though perhaps it is the company that makes it so lovely.”

Narcissa drew in a quick breath and blushed deeply. Her eyes, however, were not on himself but on Lucius Malfoy who had clearly heard them. Lucius didn’t turn, however, until Severina leaned toward him and whispered something to him. Lucius seemed to sigh in defeat and finally looked behind them. 

“Ah, Mr. Riddle… Miss Black. Would you care to join us, perhaps I can assist in identifying some of the plants in our garden?”

“Certainly,” Tom answered, “You wouldn’t by chance have Miss Black’s namesake situated happily in your garden?”

Lucius looked to Miss Black and smiled politely, “Indeed we do. I could show you if you would like, Miss Black.” He offered his hand to her. She took his hand and the couple headed deeper into the garden. 

Lucius glanced once behind him to see Severina undecided as to whether to join them and continue through the garden or make an escape. Tom didn’t give her an option, taking her hand and tucking it into his arm and Narcissa drew Lucius’s attention to herself.

Tom leaned over and whispered, “I believe the rose maze entrance is nearby, join me? I’d hate to get lost alone.”

Another witch would have blushed or tittered or done something flattering, but not Severina. She looked at him with suspicion.

“Did you do that on purpose?” She asked.

Tom’s lips twitched, “Do what? Give a couple who wanted to be alone together an opportunity to do just that?”

“Lucius and Cissy aren’t a couple.”

Tom laughed. He hadn’t really been referring to Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. He really didn't care. 

Severina’s brow crinkled and Tom sighed. 

“I wouldn’t be as successful today if I wasn’t skilled at intuitively interpreting people. Lucius introduced you to his father and then brought you into the garden. The younger Miss Black seemed very interested in Lucius’s movements. She at least wanted to be alone with him.” 

Tom continued to talked as he led her to the maze, “I knew the same way I knew Rodolphus Lestrange was jealous that Bellatrix Black was flirting with me. The same way I know that the only reason Orion is working on his marriage is that his mistress ended things, because she's here and he's noticed little else. The same way I know that Abraxas wants Lucius to run for Minister after me, but that's rather obvious. The same way I know that the only witch or wizard who could beat me in an election is Albus Dumbledore and the only way to keep Dumbledore out of the runnings is to keep him intellectually stimulated enough to keep him satisfied where he is. Which is why I agree to regular chess games,” Tom leaned in a whispered into her ear, “and I send him puzzles from around the world, claiming I’ve come across curses that are too difficult for me to solve, but in reality, I create them for him.”

Tom smirked down at her and there it was, the flush on her cheeks he had been trying to draw out, the quickened breath he had wanted to catch, and the burgeoning interest in her eyes he only ever wanted himself to see. Severina looked away from him and seeing where they were, she pulled her hand gently from his arm and took a step away from him. She reached out to touch a rose and Tom spoke again,

“I also know that you hate muggle father and can't get his name off of you soon enough.”

Severina jerked a little and her finger caught on a thorn. She hissed and pulled her hand to her chest. The white rose which pricked her turned its petals towards the scent of blood. Tom took her hand and she resisted at first but then let him hold her finger over the bloom. A single drop of blood fell on the rose and the rose soaked it up greedily and bloomed more fully, now red and sated. 

Tom took out his wand and careful of the thorns cut the rose from the bush, it let out a soft rustle of pain then was silent and still. Tom proceeded to trim off the thorns and turned to offer it to Severina. 

“As long as it remains with you, it’ll never die.” He said. She took the rose and brought it under her nose and her lips brushed its petals and he wished he was the rose.

She sighed tiredly, “I don’t hate my muggle father. I just don’t want to become him.” 

“I can understand that. I unfortunately never had the opportunity to exchange my name for my mothers.”

Severina looked up at him and nodded. 

“I am fortunate in my uncle... I really should be getting back to him,” she said and turned to make her way back the way they came.

Tom’s stomach lept to his throat, his hand flew out on its own and grasped her wrist. Her head snapped back to him.

“Why are you always trying to get away from me?” He asked, with more pain than anger lacing the question. 

Her eyes widened and she swallowed but she didn’t deny it. She recovered herself and arched her eyebrow with a challenge, “You mean to say you haven’t intuitively interpreted me?”

Tom stepped closer to her. He saw her face flush again and her chest rise and fall, there was interest here and attraction. She enjoyed talking to him, he knew and wasn’t uncomfortable in his presence as long as there was conversation. It was only when… ah, she was for some reason, uncomfortable with her attraction to him, but he didn’t know why. Something to do with her father perhaps? By why would that be? Had she been abused? 

Tom swallowed, “I’m not going to hurt you, Severina. You are not in danger with me.”

Severina’s face twisted and her breath shuddered. Tom thought she might cry and moved to pull her into his chest, but she stepped away from him. Her eyes looked truly afraid of him. 

She breathed out, “I have to go,” and she turned and left, leaving Tom alone in the rose maze. 

Tom bent down and regarded the red rose she had dropped in her haste. He reached for it and as soon as his fingers pinched around its stem, it withered at his touch. He dropped it back to the ground and ran his hand over his face. 

Why should she be afraid of him? 

He saw her once more as the party ended and she bid him goodbye. She offered her hand to shake or to kiss, maybe proving to them both that she wasn’t afraid, but instead of shaking or kissing her hand he stepped into her and let his lips brush her cheek. He breathed in to smell again jasmine and sandalwood. Her eyes hardened and searched his face and her smile was guarded. Then she was gone. Running away again. 

With Severina’s departure, the cold was back, his heart freezing over.

”So,’ squeaked Myrtle, ’what's your secret?”

Tom leaned down and whispered into her ear. When he straightened, he observed her eyes widen and shine with glee. Myrtle let out a high-pitched squeal which caused Tom to wince. 

“Ooh, very juicy,” she said to herself as she conjured a quill and parchment and started scribbling away as she departed. So, engrossed in her writing she didn’t even look up or say farewell. 

Tom smirked as she left. 

“Tom, was that Ms. Warren you were just speaking with?” Abraxas approached at his side and Tom chuckled internally at the annoyance in his tone.

“Leave Tom be Abraxas, you know if he had any news about the upcoming election he would go to you and your people at the Profit and not a gossip columnist for Witches Weekly,” Orion said as he joined them. 

“You’ve finally chosen a wife then? Thank Salazar.” Abraxas said with a sigh and then testily, “I hope she’s up to the task of being a public figure. Well, are we to know who she is?”

Tom only arched an eyebrow.

“Oh no, Tom.” Orion shook his head, “Oh gods no. I thought you had paid her more than typical attention, but really…”

“What? Who?” Abraxas asked Orion.

“A newly mint heiress to an old family name whose Wizengamot seats have been traditionally and stubbornly independent for generations?”

“Damn. Well, no matter, Lucius will just have to deal with the disappointment.” Abraxas stated offhandedly, already planning campaign strategies. 

“Tom, I’ve known Severina since she and Sirius were first years together, she is not the witch for you.” Orion declared.

“Excuse me?” Tom questioned with a fire in his eyes and steel in his voice. 

Orion swallowed heavily and Abraxas stiffened with fear flashing quickly passed his eyes. Tom always had the ability to strike involuntary fear with a mere look or tone of voice. Neither wizard would be able to say why they would have reason to be afraid of him. He had never directly harmed them, but neither could say Tom was definitively incapable of violence. Being friends with Tom Riddle was like keeping a dragon as a pet and even though it had never hurt you, you knew it could burn you to a crisp at the slightest provocation; so fear grips whenever he moves a little too quickly or too aggressively. 

“I only mean that Severina is not a witch who would enjoy the attention that you have grown used to from the public and the press. It’s not that she’s shy or unusually quiet, but she is very private. I’ve known her since she was twelve and my sons are counted among her best friends and yet no one seems to know anything about her home life. Six years I’ve known her and I couldn’t tell you her muggle father’s name.”

Abraxas made a noise in the back of his throat like the mixture of a groan and a hum, “As if her muggle father’s name is of any importance, but if there is some reason she is ashamed of her parents, I’d hate it to reflect poorly during the election.” Thinking of not only Tom but Lucius as well.

“Abraxas you can’t force Tom into office by putting him in the running without his saying so. You keep talking like he will be in the election, but I have yet to hear it from the man himself yet.” Orion snapped and then both wizards turned expectantly to Tom.

“I don’t see why I can’t run for Minister and court Miss Prince.”

Abraxas smirked triumphantly and Orion looked like he had eaten something foul. 

“Walburga is going to be insufferable. She had hoped one of our boys would finally win Severina over and that one of her nieces would have tempted you. Are you truly set on Miss Sn—Prince, Tom?” 

“Absolutely,” Tom answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to write another chapter for this. The direction I had thought to go with this story didn't feel right and I had to let the idea simmer for a while. Hopefully, what I have in mind now will be a little more romantic.


End file.
